


Carry On

by SharksWrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharksWrites/pseuds/SharksWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where the show left these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/gifts).



> A huge Thank You to my Beta reader- AgathasAjax

The wind blows soft o'er Hopeful Hearts Lagoon

Where souls of troubled creatures go to wait

For if they sing your song to death's first moon

The water might return you to your mate

 

The claws of shadows rake at nearby stone

And Death, he lingers close, in ev'ry nook

And though they came to dance under grief's moan

They slither out to take another look

 

And oh, the darkness knows Cruella well

It longs to have her join the souls in black

But, aft the shadows swear to never tell

They unhook claws and send their daughter back

 

The water sees and wonders if it's true

That sometimes darkness can protect love too

* * *

Ursula's eyes burned as she wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. She was pretty sure she'd been crying during the entire journey here. She didn't remember much of the trip. Watching over Cruella's body kept her in a daze that swelled up from the pit in her stomach. She barely noticed the sun had set. 

Even in the low light she pressed on, following lines from childhood stories that still swam in the back of her memory. She hummed prayers to old gods as her heart begged for the stories to be true. 

The hardest part was after all that though. After 'borrowing' a small ship, and trading old favors for portal-opening trinkets, and wading into allegedly enchanted water. The hardest part was waiting to see if Cruella woke, or if the old rhymes would let them down. None of those stories said anything about waiting.

Cruella lay in the shallows at the edge of the lagoon. She still wore her outfit from the fall, except for the fur coat, which Ursula deemed better off waiting in a drier place.

Ursula's skirt was soaked from kneeling in the cool water. The small, smooth rocks underneath them made up a short and uncomfortable beach. Uneven boulders formed a sort of privacy wall around the beach. They would have to climb them to get out. Ursula could barely see the palm trees that she knew were on the other side.

Cruella suddenly sucked in a deep breath of air. It startled Ursula from her cloud of grief and plastered a relieved smile across her face.

When Cruella opened her eyes she was staring up at the stars. At first she wondered if she was still at the bottom of that cliff, still in the throes of her untimely death. Relief flooded through her as feeling returned to her limbs. As she wondered why she was laying in water, she heard Ursula's worried voice.

"Are you okay?" Ursula asked. She helped Cruella sit up.

"Tell me you brought gin." Cruella drawled.

Ursula let out a huff of annoyance as she pulled Cruella into a tight hug. She buried her face against Cruella's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I left." Ursula said.

"Not your fault." Cruella said. "This was the shabby work of that insufferable savior."

Ursula sat back with a raised eyebrow. "Unprovoked?"

"I may have borrowed her son as a hostage." Cruella said. 

Ursula rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." She stood and helped Cruella to her feet.

They climbed to the top of the boulders and Cruella saw they were only a few yards from more water. In fact, they were surrounded by it. She couldn't contain her disgust.

"Do we have to _swim_?" Cruella asked.

"The boat's over there." Ursula said as she easily lowered herself down the other side of the boulders. "I even saved your fur."

Cruella paused for a moment, struck by how in awe she was of Ursula. Her poise in her leather jacket, the way her hips slightly swayed as she walked.  Mostly, that she cared enough to drag Cruella's corpse across realms to revive her. There was no one else who would go through trouble like that for someone like Cruella.

By the time Cruella caught up to Ursula in the ship's cabin, Ursula was lounging naked on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. She had one leg bent to make her plans clearer. Moonlight leaked in through the small windows on the wall behind her and gave the room a mood-setting glow.

"Darling," Cruella purred, "You brought me a meal." 

Cruella's loose black tank pulled easily over her head. She dropped it carelessly in front of a tall wardrobe and briefly wondered if her fur coat hung inside. She stepped out of her heels as she unbuttoned her soaked pants. She almost tripped as she rushed to shed them. Ursula chuckled at the enthusiasm her body inspired. Cruella didn't slow down. She shimmied off lace panties. With a quick snap behind her back, her bra was sliding off too.

Cruella stalked forward, dropping the bra along the way. Ursula watched with lust-heavy eyes as Cruella crawled up the bed. She straddled Ursula's hips. Their skin pressed warmly together. 

Cruella lowered herself to graze her lips along Ursula's collarbone. While she was this close she could smell Ursula's skin. _Hydrangeas... a hint of salt_. It flooded her with memories, waking the rest of her weakened muscles. Warmth returned to her breath. When she heard Ursula's shaky inhale, she held her mouth  _just_ within kissing range of Ursula's. Both ached to close the space. Instead they hovered in time, staring into each other's eyes.

Their hearts pounded in sync. Heat coursed between their legs. Ursula slid her hands up the sides of Cruella's thighs as two tentacles wrapped across Cruella's back. Cruella could feel the pulse of suckers tasting her skin. She slowly ground her hips down, just to toy with Ursula a little more. It was enough to make Ursula pull Cruella into a hungry kiss.

Cruella slipped her hand between Ursula's legs. She felt her way down, rubbing lightly until her fingers found wetness and could slip inside. Ursula's hips moved in time with Cruella's hand. Cruella remembered how fast and how deep to go to make Ursula gasp in pleasure. Watching Ursula reach up to grip the headboard never got old. Cruella stroked faster as Ursula's breathing sped up, and slowed as Ursula's body arched towards the feeling. She remembered how to curl her fingers before dragging them out, to keep Ursula cumming until she was nearly speechless. 

Cruella watched with a mischievous half smile as Ursula regained control of her breathing. Ursula wondered if this was the start of things finally working out for them.

"I missed you." Ursula whispered.

"Here's a plan. Let's not split up again." Cruella said.

"Or go back to that useless little town." Ursula said.

"There must be a castle in this realm that’s ripe for new owners." Cruella said.

"Sounds like home." Ursula smiled.

"In the meantime..." Cruella started.

She held her cheek to Ursula's so her breath tickled Ursula's ear. She ran her fingers lightly up one of Ursula's tentacles and it quivered with anticipation.

"You know what I like." Cruella whispered.

Ursula chuckled warmly at an inside joke only she was in on. Cruella sat back, confused.

"What is it?" Cruella demanded.

Ursula reached a tentacle over to the wardrobe. She opened one of the doors, and her tentacle rummaged around for something.

"I _do_ know what you like." Ursula said.

The tentacle pulled back out of the wardrobe, wrapped around a large bottle of gin. It swept back over to them and dropped the bottle in Cruella's hands. Ursula swore she could hear Cruella's heart beat go into overdrive with excitement. 

The bottle cap was discarded with a toss over Cruella's shoulder. She tipped her head back to chug a few shots, then poured a shot out onto Ursula. The liquid hit between Ursula's breasts. It trailed almost to her stomach, but Cruella was there to stop it. She dragged her tongue slowly over Ursula's skin. The gin tasted better than it ever had before. Ursula let out a melodic hum of content, and Cruella poured another body shot. In her rush she over-poured. As she tried to lick the shot up, the excess spilled over Ursula's sides and dripped onto the bed. A tentacle gently spanked Cruella's backside.

"Impatient, are we?" Cruella grinned. 

Cruella leaned over so she could set the gin bottle on the floor. The move exposed her and she felt a tentacle graze between her legs for a taste. She felt a surge of arousal at the touch. Ursula could tell by the way Cruella's eyes briefly shut that she was turned on. She pulled Cruella against her, her hands caressing Cruella's back. Cruella buried her face against Ursula's neck and lifted her hips. She whimpered as the tip of a tentacle flicked at her clit.

"More." Cruella moaned into Ursula's skin.

She gripped the sheets as she felt the tentacle slip inside, and Ursula pushed in deeper when she felt how ready Cruella was.

* * *

At dawn they sailed off to find a place untainted by the so-called heroes that had caused them so much trouble. It only took a few bribes at the closest port to point them in the direction of a worthy castle. A day's sail later they were marching from a nearly empty dock to a modest castle. A castle that had far fewer guards than the number it would take to deter Cruella and Ursula from taking over.

Predators emerged from the woods to join the procession. Stray dogs swiveling their ears, big cats stalking low to the ground, and raptors clenching thick talons. They were drawn to Cruella. They were ready for instruction. It was the kind of power trip that fed Cruella's fantasies and made Ursula feel her most invincible.

A swipe from a tentacle easily took down the castle gates. A lone guard at the front doors ran inside to warn whatever measly backup he had. To Cruella's delight, he left the doors wide open behind him. She knelt by her gathered creatures and exhaled her orders. They were simple.

"Search the place. Show our visitors out." Cruella said.

Cruella stood as the animals raced for the castle doors. She let out a laugh that would have chilled anyone else's spine as ferociously as it warmed Ursula's heart. Ursula walked up next to Cruella and gestured to the castle. 

"Lead the way." Ursula said.

"I've learned it’s best not to act alone." Cruella replied. She snuggled in close to Ursula and took her hand.

Growls and screams echoed inside the castle. Cruella smirked as the pair sashayed forward.

"Sounds like home."


End file.
